Misunderstandings
by Tuttle
Summary: Adam decides to help one of Jack Wolf's girls find a better life; rumors start to fly around the town. Completed Fic Posted, please Read and Review. Thanks.
1. Default Chapter

Misunderstandings Chapter One  
  
"Thank you very much, Adam," Ruth Orowitz said as Adam Cartwright replaced items on the shelves in the Trading Post.  
  
"It's no problem at all, Mrs. Orowitz," Adam said. "I'm more than happy to help you out while your husband is away."  
  
"I do wish that you would let me give you some money for..."  
  
"That's not necessary," Adam interrupted her. "You and Mr. Orowitz have already given my family so much. I'm glad to return the favor. I'm almost done here. I can lock up when I'm finished."  
  
Ruth smiled. "You are an angel, Adam. I will see you in the morning." Ruth exited the store, leaving Adam to finish straightening things up. There were only a few bottles and bags to be put in their place, and Adam did so without complaint.  
  
As soon as the final canister was put back, Adam grabbed the keys and exited the store. He placed his hat on his head and locked up/ Placing the key into his pocket, Adam turned to mount his horse and at the same time, glanced up in the direction of the hotel.  
  
Slowly exiting the hotel, Adam noticed a female figure. It was dark, but she seemed to be dressed in very plain clothing. She got onto a horse and pulled away from the hotel swiftly and quietly.  
  
He didn't know what it was, but something told Adam to follow the girl. He gave her enough time to get just far enough ahead of him so that she wouldn't know she was being followed. Adam quietly rode behind her. She picked up speed as she reached the end of town, Adam trying desperately to stay unnoticed.  
  
Adam had been following the girl for nearly thirty minutes when she finally came to a stop in front of a small ramshackle church. Adam sat atop his horse, hidden by a distant tree as he watched her walk up to the front.  
  
She knocked twice and the door swung open. Adam squinted in attempt to get a better look at what was going on. From inside the church, a man exited, who Adam recognized as a reverend. Holding his hand was a small child who looked to be about five. The child seemed to be exhausted as the girl bent down and kissed her on the forehead. She then stood and shook the reverend's hand.  
  
Adam watched as he reentered the church with the child and the girl remounted her horse and turned back towards town. Again, Adam gave her a head start as not to be noticed. Not to his surprise, the journey had come full circle as the girl's horse came to a stop outside the hotel and she quietly slipped back inside.  
  
Adam sat on his horse, motionless for a moment, pondering what he had just witnessed. But it was late. He needed to get back to the Ponderosa before his father began to wonder where he was.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Adam's horse slowly rode into town the next morning. Ruth Orowitz had already opened the store and was helping a customer as Adam entered.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Orowitz," Adam said as he put on his apron to begin work.  
  
"Good morning, Adam," Ruth said. "Thank you, Mrs. Byron." She turned back to her customer.  
  
"Mrs. Byron's been in three times this week already," Adam mentioned after the woman had exited the store.  
  
"Her daughter is ill," Ruth explained. "She comes to pick up medicine."  
  
"Do you carry those medicines? I thought medication needed to come form a doctor."  
  
"We have some of what she needs. It should be able to help," Ruth said as a scuffle began outside.  
  
"I ain't need any of this, Wolf!" a man yelled from the steps of the hotel. Jack Wolf stood in front of him with the girl that Adam had followed the night before.  
  
"I'm sure we can come to some sorta understandin'." Jack reasoned.  
  
"You need to take control of them...them...whores."  
  
"Now you just hold on a minute." Jack stepped down closer to the man. Adam ran out of the Trading Post and to the hotel.  
  
"Hey!" Adam called. "There are women and children out here."  
  
"This one needs to keep and eye on his...entertainment." The man said staggering off. Jack stood motionless for a moment and then took the girl by the arm and led her back inside.  
  
Adam backed slowly towards the Post, passing the saloon. Shelby had just turned to walk inside. "Who was that?" Adam asked her.  
  
"The guy?" Shelby asked him as she pulled on her cigar.  
  
"No, the red headed girl. Who is she?"  
  
"You are kiddin', right?" Shelby let out a soft chuckle. "That there is Christine Brown. She's one of Jack's girls."  
  
Adam stood in a state of thought as Shelby walked back into the saloon. He had not completely ignored the possibility that the girl might work for Jack, but had only hoped that it was not the case.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Ben Cartwright sat in a chair by the window, his arms folded across his chest. It was the second night that his son had been late arriving home from town. As he sat and waited, Ben pulled out his pocketwatch. While checking the hour, Ben heard the front door open.  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" Ben asked, rising from his chair.  
  
"I'm sorry, Pa," Adam said as he removed his hat and took a seat.  
  
"This is the second night in a row, Adam."  
  
"I know. It's just that... I really can't explain why right now." Ben had a questioning look on his face. "I assure you, Pa. I'm not doing anything illegal. Please trust me."  
  
"I don't know about this, son."  
  
"Just please trust me."  
  
After a short pause, Ben gave a slight nod. "The boys left you some supper by the fire."  
  
"Thanks, Pa," Adam said with a look of gratitude on his face. He then walked over to the fireplace and picked up his supper.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Only a few more minutes until Eli Orowitz returned to Eagle Station. Then, Adam could go back to helping his father and brothers on the Ponderosa. As he stood in front of the hotel waiting for the stage to come in, Adam decided that there was still one thing that he had to do.  
  
The noon stage pulled up in front of the hotel. Out stepped a few wealthy looking men followed by Eli. Adam walked up to him and extended his hand.  
  
"How was your trip?" Adam asked, helping Eli with his bags.  
  
"Wonderful," Eli said. "I have found a new supplier for the store and he charges almost one quarter of the price I am paying now. How were things while I was away?"  
  
"Oh, fine. Everything was just fine. Glad to have you back. Do you need me to help you with your things?"  
  
"Oh, no," Eli said patting the boy on the back. "I think I can manage. Thank you for all of your help, Adam."  
  
Eli grabbed his things and headed back towards the Trading Post. Adam removed his hat and pushed his hair back out of his face. He walked over to the hotel and stood at the bottom step for a moment until he finally decided to enter.  
  
Adam walked in. It had only been the second time since the hotel had opened that he stepped foot inside. It seemed to have changed quite a bit. It was now a bustling place of business. As soon as he was inside, he noticed the amount of girls Jack had walking around the saloon in the back.  
  
"Well, well," Adam heard Jack say as he walked out of the saloon. "Look who we got here. I never thought I'd see the day that you walk back in here."  
  
"I don't plan on making it a habit," Adam assured him.  
  
"So..." Jack followed Adam into the saloon. "To what do I owe this visit?"  
  
"I didn't come looking for you. I want to see Christine Brown." Adam noticed her standing at the end of the bar and began towards her.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Jack said. "You see, time equals money, and right now, Miss Brown's on my time."  
  
Adam went into his pocket and threw a golden half eagle onto the bar at Jack. "And now she's on mine." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Adam led Christine out of the hotel. "You know," she said. "I don't usually get a guy to take me outa the hotel. So, where are we goin'?"  
  
"Look, Miss Brown..."  
  
"Christine. Please call me Christine."  
  
"OK." Adam said. "Christine. I couldn't help but notice you the last few evenings down by the church."  
  
"What, are you following me?" She became defensive and tried to walk away from him. "Who do you think you are?"  
  
"Please," Adam begged. "Please, hear me out. My name is Adam Cartwright..."  
  
"Why were you following me?"  
  
"I'm not sure," he admitted. "I guess I was a little worried that something might happen to you."  
  
Christine let out a loud laugh. "You...were worried about me? A saloon girl? You'll have to be a little more creative than that. Look, I'm goin' back to work."  
  
Christine turned away from him and headed for the hotel when Adam called after her. "I saw the little girl!" Christine stopped dead in her tracks. After a short pause she turned and walked back to him. "Is she your daughter?"  
  
"Who did you tell?" she asked him.  
  
"Nobody, I swear." There was an awkward silence. "What's her name?"  
  
"Georgia. Her father died just after she was born."  
  
"So you went work for Jack."  
  
"Only as a last hope, Mr... Cartwright, you said?"  
  
"Adam."  
  
"I had looked for work everywhere, but there isn't much I can do. My baby was hungry, I had no money. When Jack offered me a job at his hotel.. I needed the money. I don't enjoy what I do, Adam, but I do it for Georgia."  
  
Adam paused a moment, absorbing what Christine had just told him. "Do you have a contract with Jack?" he asked.  
  
"I never needed one. He always knew I wouldn't leave. Nobody else would give me work." Christine looked across the road at Ruth who had just entered the Trading Post. "Now that's what I always wanted. To work in a real store, maybe own one myself. To do something, you know, respectable." Christine let out a soft laugh. "I know what you're thinking. It's crazy. Someone like me could never do something like that."  
  
"No," Adam said. "Not at all. I was just thinking that I might be able to help you. You'd need to give me until tomorrow, but I think I might be able to get you some work and a place to stay for a while."  
  
"Would you really do that for me?"  
  
"I'm a man of my word. I'm gonna need you to get your things together. Can you do that?"  
  
"Sure." Christine glanced back to the front of the hotel. Jack was standing on the front steps. "And you'll come by tomorrow?" Adam nodded. "Well...I better get back to work." Christine began back to the hotel. "Thank you, Adam. Thank you so much."  
  
Adam removed his hat again. He stood and watched Christine disappear into the hotel. He inhaled deeply and then pushed the air out through his slightly pursed lips as he placed his hat back on his head and headed for the Trading Post.  
  
Adam reached for the door and pushed his way inside. There were no customers and Adam believed that this was as good a time as any to confront the Orowitzs.  
  
"Adam," Ruth said, noticing that he had walked in. "Did you forget something?"  
  
"Oh, no," Adam said. "I was wondering if I could ask you both something."  
  
"Of course," Eli said, motioning for his wife to lock the door to customers. "What did you want to ask us?"  
  
"There's a young lady," Adam began, trying to think of the perfect way to word his request. "Her dream has been to work in a store just like this one. To take orders, to wait on customers."  
  
"Do we know her from town?" Eli asked.  
  
"Well...you might have seen her around." Adam could see the curiosity in the Orowitzs' eyes. "Christine Brown?"  
  
"I have heard her name around." Eli turned to his wife. "She works for Mr. Wolf, correct?"  
  
"Now she does, but," Adam added quickly, "she has no choice. Nobody would give her any work. She has a child to provide for. All she ever wanted was to do respectable work."  
  
"Eli," Ruth said. "I don not see why we could not find something for the young lady to do."  
  
"Would you excuse us, Adam?" Eli asked. He brought his wife into the back room. "Ruth," he said. "I do not think this is wise."  
  
"The girl is looking for a better life. She is trying to help her child."  
  
"How would this affect our business? We too need to make a living, Ruth. What will people think if we hire her?"  
  
"Since when does it bother you what other people think?" Ruth walked closer to her husband. "Eli, she is trying to get away from the hotel. Why can we not help her?"  
  
After a short pause, Eli said, "You make it so hard for me to say no." He smiled as the walked back out front to Adam. "When can she start?"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
With the employment taken care of, all Adam had to do now was find a place for Christine to stay. His horse approached the ranch house, and as he dismounted, he plotted his strategy in his head. Over and over he repeated what he would say.  
  
"How were things in town today?" Ben appeared from the side of the house.  
  
Adam nodded his head. "Mr. Orowitz is back/ The deal went well."  
  
"That's good." Ben wiped the sweat off of his brow. "Hoss and Little Joe just went fishing. If you go now, you might catch up with them."  
  
"Maybe some other time. Actually, Pa," Adam said. "I was hoping I could talk to you about something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well. I know we really don't have much extra room here. But you always say that if we can find a way to help somebody who's in trouble that we should."  
  
"What are you talking about, Adam?"  
  
"Christine Brown." Ben didn't understand. "She works for Jack. She has a daughter."  
  
"I don't think I like where this is going."  
  
"Pa. She's trying to leave Jack. She needs to provide for her daughter. Now, Mr. and Mrs. Orowitz have offered to give her a job helping out around the Post. All she needs now is a place to stay."  
  
"Adam..."  
  
"Just for a while. I'll take responsibility for everything. I'll keep up with the work around the ranch and keep an eye on the little girl. Please, Pa. I feel like this is something I need to do."  
  
Ben was silent for a moment. "You certainly aren't gonna get Jack's blessing taking this girl from him. And it is true that we don't have much extra room. And this child. It's gonna be difficult for you to do your chores here and look after her."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Adam, you can't do this by yourself. That's why...I'm gonna help you. If you believe so strongly in this, son, I would be a fool not to stand behind you."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Inside the hotel, Jack Wolf sat at the saloon. The bar wasn't packed full, but there were plenty of customers. More than there were across the street at Shelby's saloon. As he sipped at his liquor, he saw from the corner of his eye a male figure headed towards the girls' rooms. He rose from his seat, grabbing the man by the shoulder, spinning him around.  
  
"Come back for more?" Jack asked, noticing that the man he had stopped was Adam.  
  
"Actually, I came for Christine." Adam said. "You see, Jack. She doesn't want to work for you anymore."  
  
Jack laughed. "You can't be serious. She can't just leave."  
  
"But she can. To my understanding, Miss Brown has no contract forcing her to stay."  
  
"She needs this place. Where's she gonna go?"  
  
"Everything's taken care of . She no longer works for you, Jack." Adam pushed passed him.  
  
"You can try," Jack said soft enough so nobody else would hear. "But just wait. She'll be back. I guarantee it." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"Why does it seems like everyone is staring at us?" Christine asked Adam as he stopped the wagon in front of the Trading Post. He walked around to help her down.  
  
"Don't pay them any mind. It's only been a week." Adam assured her. "You have nothing to worry about, Christine. This is your dream, don't worry about anybody."  
  
"And Georgia?"  
  
"She's with Hoss. Everything's taken care of. Go on." Christine smiled widely, reaching up and swinging her arms around him.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Adam," she said. Christine turned and slowly entered the Post. As Adam went to climb back into the wagon, his head turned, only to catch a glance of Isabella, standing about twenty feet away. She had a look of shock on her face.  
  
"Isabella," Adam said stepping towards her. Isabella backed away shaking her head. She turned and ran off out of town. "Isabella!" Adam stopped in his tracks and watched her. He removed his hat , paused and then ran back to the wagon to start after her.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"...And they all lived happily ever after. The end." Hoss stood slowly from his chair when a small hand reached out and grabbed for him. "Oh, gosh, Georgia," he said. "Ain't ya tired yet?" She crunched up her face and shook her head. "Well, ya gotta take a nap."  
  
"I wanna ride the pony," Georgia begged.  
  
"I can't let ya do that. Your Ma might not like it and my Pa would have a fit." Georgia's eyes began to water and her bottom lip quivered. "OK, OK. If I let you ride with me on the wagon, then will you take your nap?" Georgia nodded. "All right then, let's go." Hoss took the child by the hand and led her outside. "Boy, Adam's gonna owe me for this one," he said to himself. He lifted Georgia up onto the buckboard, and then climbed up himself. As he started off, he saw Margaret Greene approaching the house. "Afternoon, Mrs. Greene." Hoss said pulling the horse to a stop.  
  
"Hoss," she said noticing the child. "Well, who do we have here?"  
  
"This here is Georgia," Hoss said. The child smiled. "Her and her Ma are stayin' with us for awhile."  
  
"I see," Margaret said. "Is your father home?"  
  
"Oh, no, ma'am. He went someplace with Little Joe. He said he'd be back before supper. I could tell him you came by."  
  
"Tell him to stop by the ranch tomorrow before church."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I'll be sure to tell him." Margaret turned back towards her ranch and Hoss looked over at Georgia. "Let's get this pony movin'."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Adam rode a bit after Isabella. He knew what she must have thought. He needed to prove to her that it wasn't what it seemed. Adam stopped the wagon and ran to catch up with her.  
  
"Isabella!" he called reaching out for her. "Isabella, please."  
  
"Please leave me alone, Adam," she cried. "We have nothing to talk about. To think that I didn't believe what they are saying in town."  
  
"Saying?" Adam asked. "What are they saying? Who?"  
  
"You act as if you do not know. They talk about you and Senorita Brown. They say you help her because you feel guilty. I did not believe it...I could not."  
  
"Isabella. There is nothing going on between us. I swear it. And as far as guilt, I have nothing to feel guilty about. You know that I love you. Only you."  
  
"But they say terrible things, Adam. Why would they say these things when they are not true?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I could take a guess on who started all of this."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
"Sure I hear it," Shelby said to one of her customers as they walked out of the saloon. "We're talkin' 'bout Adam Cartwright though. I don't believe it. Ben wouldn't stand fer it. 'Sides, she don't even look like him."  
  
"Well, why else would the boy be stickin up for'er if he ain't feel responsible?"  
  
"I still don't think so." Shelby walked over to the Trading Post and pushed her way inside. "Afternoon, Ruth," she said. "Christine."  
  
Christine smiled weakly. "Good afternoon, Shelby," Ruth said. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I need some salt. Not too much, just what I got last time." Shelby looked around the store. It was completely empty. "Not such a busy day." she said.  
  
"Ruth pulled Shelby aside. "It has been this way all week," she said as she glanced back at Christine. "The poor girl. It is not her fault. But, her reputation in town does not attract the customers. And now these disgusting rumors." Shelby was silent. "Most of our business has moved across the street to Mr. Wolf."  
  
"Didn't Eli jest get a contract with a new supplier though?"  
  
"Yes, but if business does not pick up soon, we will not have a contract...or a store."  
  
"Why don't ya jest get ridda the girl?"  
  
"I can not do that. She tries to make money for her daughter. She tries to lead a normal life. I can not take that away from her just because the people of this town treat her as if she were an outsider." They looked back at Christine, who looked bored just standing behind the counter. "Business will increase in time. It needs to." 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Sunday morning had come. It was bright and sunny, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Little Joe ran out of his room to breakfast.  
  
"Somethin' sure smells good," he said.  
  
"Hop Sing's flapjacks, " Hoss said. "The best he's ever made."  
  
Little Joe took a seat across from Hoss. "Where's Pa?"  
  
"Mrs. Greene came by yesterday when he was with you. He went to talk to her. Hoss reached over the table for one of Little Joe's flapjacks. Joe quickly pulled his dish away. Hoss tried again, but Joe was too quick. "Dadburnit, Joe, let me have one."  
  
"You ate already," Joe said.  
  
"Well, you ain't gonna eat all of them."  
  
"I am too," Little Joe argued as Hoss reached for his plate again. Adam walked out of the bedroom and passed his arguing brothers. He walked outside and noticed Christine sitting alone. He walked up besides her.  
  
"Christine?" he said. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No." she wiped her eyes gently. "I was just thinkin'." Adam sat down next to her.  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
"Everything. About me. About Georgia. You and your family. Mr. and Mrs. Orowitz." Adam was silent as she spoke. "And now...these rumors, these...lies."  
  
"Christine..."  
  
"Adam, you've done so much for me, I can't let this destroy you." Christine stood and took a few steps forward. "The Orowitz's are losing customers. Mrs. Byron had to start buying her medicine from Jack for three times the price that she would pay at the Trading Post. The only person that comes in anymore is Shelby, and all she buys is salt."  
  
"It's gonna take a little time."  
  
"It's been over a week. Nothing's gonna change." Tears ran down her cheeks. "Nobody wants to do business with a whore!" Christine put her hands up to her face and wiped her eyes. "I've considered going back to work for Jack."  
  
"After all this? After all you've fought for, all you've dreamed? You can't go back there."  
  
"I know," she explained. "I considered it, and figured the same as you. After all this, I can't let him win. And if I go back, that's exactly what I'm doing."  
  
"So what now?"" Adam asked.  
  
There was a long pause. Adam stood and walked towards her. "I sent a wire to San Francisco," she said. "There's a little place out there looking for help. Nobody knows me there. I'd have a new start."  
  
"When do you leave?"  
  
"We take the noon stage tomorrow." Adam slowly nodded. "This is the best thing to do, Adam. It is."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Ben rode up to the Greene ranch, and seeing Margaret outside, sped his horse up.  
  
"Ben," she said. "I was hoping you'd remember to come by."  
  
"Hoss told me you stopped by yesterday. What's wrong?"  
  
"I was wondering about that young lady who's staying with you. Now, you know I'm not one to gossip, I never have been."  
  
"What are you saying, Maggie?"  
  
"You have heard what's going around town about Adam." Ben shook his head. "Ben, word is that Adam is helping this Christine Brown to support the child. His...child. Now, this isn't true, is it?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
That's what I thought," she said. "I couldn't believe it when I heard. The girl did work for Jack Wolf after all. This child could be anyone's."  
  
"As a matter of fact, Margaret. Christine Brown was married to a rancher near Carson City. After her daughter was born, her husband was killed in an Indian raid coming home from Colorado." Margaret was silent. "My second wife was killed in an Indian raid in Colorado. I don't doubt this girl for a minute. Nobody else should either."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The town hall began to fill with the citizens of Eagle Station. Seats and a podium had been set up for Sunday services. As the Cartwrights entered, Ben walked up ahead with Hoss and Little Joe. Adam stood back from them with Christine and Georgia. All eyes were on them as they took their seats. Ben proceeded to the podium. Since there was no reverend in Eagle Station, Ben Cartwright headed up the services on Sunday.  
  
"For today's reading," he began. "I have chosen Exodus 23." After a short pause, Ben turned in his Bible to the verses andcontinued. "You shall no repeat false report. Do not join the wicked in putting your hand as an unjust witness, upon anyone. You shall not oppress an alien; you well know how it feels to be an alien, since you were aliens yourselves in the land of Egypt." Ben closed the Bible and leaned forward on the podium. "This isn't just what you hear on Sundays. This isn't just to be preached. It needs to be practiced. In your homes, in town, wherever you go. You come here each week because you have faith. You have faith in this text, in these teachings. But now. It seems to me that you have all found pleasure in these vicious rumors, in repeating false report. You'd rather turn your backs on friends you've had for years than to do business with someone you consider to be an alien. Not only are you hurting others with these rumors and actions, you're hurting yourselves. And being religious people as you all are, you will recall that these acts are sins against the very faith that you gather here to worship.  
  
"When you were coming out West, most of you in covered wagons, didn't you feel a sense of responsibility? A longing to make a better life for your family? Wouldn't you have done whatever it took to make sure your family wouldn't go hungry?" Be paused a moment, standing erect once again and looking out over the sea of faces, some of which sat with partially dropped jaws, but all of the were silent. "Think about it."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
As the noon stage neared, Ben and his family stood at the hotel with Christine and Georgia.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Adam asked her. Christine nodded. " You know you can always stay on here another week or two." "Thank you, Adam, but no. You've all been so kind to me and my daughter. You gave us a chance when nobody else would. I wish that there was some way I could repay you."  
  
"Be happy," Ben said. "That's all the payment we need." Christine smiled.  
  
"And send us a letter from San Francisco," Adam added, "to let us know how you're doing."  
  
"I will." she said as the stage came to a stop. "I'll always have a place in my heart for all of you." A tear ran down Christine's face as Adam helped her onto the stage.  
  
"I'monna miss you, Hoss." Georgia said as Hoss took the child into his arms.  
  
"Golly, Georgia." Hoss said with a tear in his eye. "I'm gonna miss you too. Maybe your Ma can bring ya to visit some time and I can take ya out with the pony again." The child wrapped her arms around Hoss' neck. He could feel the lump forming in his throat. "You be a good girl now and you mind your Ma, OK?"  
  
"OK." Hoss handed Georgia off to Christine and wiped his eyes.  
  
"You have a safe trip," Ben said as he stepped back for the stage to pull away. Christine waved as it rode off and the Cartwrights stood watching until the stage could no longer be seen.  
  
As they walked back to the wagon, Little Joe turned to Ben. "Pa," he said. "You think she'll ever own a store like Mr. and Mrs. Orowitz? You know, like she dreamed?"  
  
"I know she will, son," Ben said as the climbed up onto the wagon. "You just spent a week with a true lady, boys. And don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." He glanced over to Adam as he spoke and turned the wagon back towards the Ponderosa.  
  
  
  
[pic] 


End file.
